Lesson in Normal
by Skittymon
Summary: Post Alex vs Alex. Max is still having a hard time without his powers, luckily Harper is there to give him a few pointers. Marper


**It's been over twenty-four hours since Alex vs Alex aired and no-one has made a fic for it, fixing that. So apparently Max isn't with Taila anymore since he was hitting on his cousin and Harper might not be with Zeke since she thought Dominique was attractive and had no plans when the Russo's were going to Italy. So Marper time :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place.**

Max Russo sighed as he finally finished sweeping up the sub-shop. It's not that it was annoying, but would it kill people to aim for the garbage can? He didn't mind though, it's Saturday night and he didn't have any plans anyway. He recently broke up with Tailia – she was too normal for his taste – and tried hooking up with a hot Italian girl who ended up slapping him in the face! At least he'll always have the sub-shop.

He also thought that about his wizard powers.

Sure he wasn't as bright as Justin or as clever as Alex but when it came to spontaneous magic, he was king. He always knew that the Wizard Competition would leave him one-third of a chance of keeping his powers, but he also thought it'd be the same for Alex and Justin.

But no, they _both_ got to keep their powers.`

How unfair was that? He's the 'normal' child now. Now being a senior in high school, Max is making college plans. Did Alex and Justin have to go to mortal college? Of course not! Justin's a professor at Wiz-Tech and Alex is aiming to be a member of the Wizard Counsel(she said that Dominique suggested it to her, and she hopes that it'll give her an accuse to use her magic her whenever she liked).

Just his luck, they got magical adventures for the rest of their extended wizard lives and he got endless cold-cuts(not that he didn't mind that).

Max turned to see Harper enter the sub-shop. Max raised his eyebrows and asked, "What are doing out so late?" It was about eleven thirty and as far as Max knew, Harper never stayed out this late.

"I was on a date." Harper sighed. "The guy thought it'd be romantic if we vandalized the side of an apartment building with old paint!"

Max held his broom under his chin and replied, "Well, that depends. Did he paint you a heart?"

Harper shook her head, "No, I don't even want to think about _it_."

"What could be so bad?" Max thought about what it could be, then realizing that this is New York City and she was probably with a nineteen year old, he put together the pieces. "Ew..."

"I know right?" Harper slightly laughed. Harper walked over to cash register and saw next to it a bunch of papers. "Your college applications?"

"Yea," he answered. Max walked over to Harper and scanned his papers. "I'm majoring in category arts."

Harper looked at him strangely, "Don't you mean culinary arts?"

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"No-" Harper stopped knowing that with Max, this is gonna end with her having a headache. "Do you even know how to cook, besides making sandwiches?"

"Of course." Max untied his apron and put in on hanger near the kitchen. "I just wave my wand and..." Max stopped himself.

There was silence.

Harper was the first to speak up. "How about I show you how to bake a batch of cookies?" she offered. "I'll even let you lick the spoon."

Max perked up immediately, "Oh, yea!" Mac started walking into the kitchen then stopped and asked, "Won't we wake up Mom, Dad, and Alex?"

"Are you kidding? There could be an earthquake and they won't even notice." Harper said. She then got out a mixing bowl, the cookie patter, and vegetable oil. "Max, can you get two eggs from storage?"

"Sure," he said. He walked over to the freezer and paused. It _should _be the wizard lair but without his magic, he can't open the door.

Harper turned, "What's wrong?" Harper saw him standing inside the freezer, looking around. What was he doing?

Max shook his head, "How do I know if there are baby chickens in the eggs?"

"Max, they aren't fertilized!" Harper replied.

"What the heck does cow poop have to do with eggs?" Max asked.

Harper shook her head, only Max. "Just grab two eggs and get over here!"

Max grabbed two eggs from the container and closed the freezer with his left foot and walked over to Harper at the sandwich making table. "Now what?"

Harper opened the cookie mix and emptied it into the bowl. "Add one-forth a cup of vegetable oil and the two eggs."

Max grabbed one of the restaurant's medium soda cups and began filling it until about twenty-five percent of it was filled. He was about to pour it in, but Harper stopped him. "Max that's way to much!"

"Isn't this one-forth?" he asked.

Harper bent down and grabbed a liquid measuring cup. "You fill this up to one-forth." Harper point to the side of the cup. "And look there's indentations to show you how much you fill up."

Max nodded, "Thanks Harper." He grabbed his overly filled cup and poured not even half of vegetable oil into the cup. "This enough?"

"Yep," Harper smiled. Harper dumped the oil into the mixing bowl. "Now the eggs."

Max tossed the eggs into the bowl.

"Max," Harper deadpanned, "you need to open the eggs, we need the yoke."

"Eggs has folk-tunes in them?" Max asked. "Awesome!" Max cracked both eggs open and stared at the yellow and white goop. "They aren't singing," he said disappointed.

Harper sighed, "Max, the yellow thing is the yoke." Max gave her a blank expression. "But, if we finish the cookies, I'm sure you're taste buds will sing." Harper knew that it was just an expression using personification, but Max didn't know that.

Max smiled in response, "Now what?"

"You mix it." Harper grabbed the electronic mixer and plugged it into the outlet.

Max grabbed the mixer and set the switch for high. Harper turned, seeing Max using the mixer at full power, "Max don-"

But it was too late.

The whisks on the mixer made contact with ingredients and started flinging them across the kitchen – including Max and Harper.

When Max turned off the mixer he saw the him and Harper were covered in chocolate mix, the bowl hasn't even half full anymore. "I'm guessing that we're gonna have fewer cookies." Max said.

"Uh-uh," Harper agreed. She wanted to yell at Max for getting her a dirty, but what was the point? _Besides_, she thought, _he seems to be enjoying himself._

Max slid his finger across his face and then licked the chocolate from his face. "Not bad." Max looked at Harper and said, "You know, I didn't think you could have this much fun without wizard powers."

Harper laughed, "What are you talking about? You're the guy who jumped up a two story terrace." Harper grabbed a towel and started cleaning her face. "You're a lot of fun Max, even without magic."

Max didn't know what Harper said that made his heart feel lighter, maybe it was someone finally saying that he isn't just a crazy, stupid boy, but that he was fun and a great guy. Max didn't know why he said what he's about to say but he did, "You're fun too, and pretty."

Harper smiled, "Thanks Max. You're the first person who's told me that in awhile."

Max looked over at Harper and said, "You missed a spot."

"Really?" Harper asked. "Where?"

"Right here." Max leaned in and his lips met with Harper's. He was sure that Harper would pull away and slap him, but instead, she kissed back.

When they finally broke apart Max grinned and said, "Tomorrow night, you should me how to make home-made pizza."

**Ta-dah :D I did my best trying to keep Harper and Max in character. Sorry if it seems that I'm bashing Alex and Justin, I'm not. Alex is my favorite character, as for Justin... Review please :P**


End file.
